


Markings on your surface

by donntlookatme



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Other, Possessive Behavior, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: He expected "marking" to mean hickeys, but he doesn't protest, arching his back, offering himself up.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Markings on your surface

Elliott lets out a sigh as he stretches, watching Bloodhound add some wood to the hearth in the corner of the room. They're both naked, courtesy of the past hour of Bloodhound giving Elliott some of the best sex of his life, but the fire and the fur covering Bloodhound's sleeping place are keeping him pleasantly warm. Elliott flips himself over on his back, feeling a trickle of cum spilling out from between his cheeks. He closes his eyes, only to feel a hand tracing the line of his jaw.

"Ready for another round, elskan?" Bloodhound asks, and Elliott hums, turning his head slightly to get Bloodhound to slip their fingers into his mouth. They don't indulge him, instead reaching for one of his hands, Elliott obediently lifting his arms above his head, letting Bloodhound tie them to the bedpost. In Bloodhound's house, he feels a bit like a trophy brought home after a successful hunt - he doesn't want to fight back, knows that he's only here for Bloodhound to enjoy, and it makes him feel safe, makes him feel cherished in a way that fame has never managed to make him feel. He groans when they slip a finger inside him, only to pull it out almost immediately, sitting up in between his legs, looking him over.

"Dearest, would you let me mark you?" they say, trailing a finger from his groin up to his sternum, making his breath hitch. He doesn't get to breath out a "Yes" before they reach out above him, their hunting knife firmly in their hand.

He expected "marking" to mean hickeys, but he doesn't protest, arching his back, offering himself up.

"Do your worst, love." he says with a wink, which gets him a fond roll of their eyes, only for their expression to change to one of contemplation, knife lightly scraping along the same trail as their fingers did moments before. 

They stop above his heart, pausing and looking Elliott in the eyes. 

He holds their gaze as he feels the point of the blade pierce his skin, a low hiss of pain escaping his lips. He gasps when the blade trails down, then up and away, barely able to gather his bearing before it's coming down again, the sting of the blade the only thing Elliott can concentrate on.

"Don't look." Bloodhound orders, and Elliott closes his eyes, his body straining involuntarily despite Elliott trying to keep still to let Bloodhound mark him.

He doesn't know how long they spend like this, Bloodhound calmly and steadily carving into his chest, Elliott moaning at each sharp drag of the blade.

"So good, elskan." Bloodhound shushes him, lifting their blade at last. Just when Elliott is about to open his eyes, he feels the blade dig into his abdomen, deeper than the other cuts. He gasps in pain, trying not to spasm as Bloodhound cuts a final line across his abdomen.

He feels hands in his hair, stroking him, as Bloodhound presses their lips onto his forehead.

"You may look." 

He opens his eyes, looking down at the bloody mess across his chest. It's - runes, Elliott recognizes, waiting patiently for Bloodhound to explain. 

They trail their finger over the older cut, the blood already starting to dry up. "It's a statement of possession. Of-" they wipe the droplets of blood with their fingers, their hand sliding towards where Elliott's dick is already hard, "protection, from those who wish to cause you harm."

Elliott feels a little light headed, wants to reach out and kiss Bloodhound, tell them how hot thinking about how he's going to go into the ring in a few days, with the scars still  _ there _ , reminding him to be careful, to return himself to Bloodhound's side unharmed because he is  _ theirs _ , but he can only buck his hips with a needy whine, earning a chuckle from the hunter. 

"Use your words, dearest." they say, tilting Elliott's chin so he has to look them in the eyes.

"Please fuck me." Elliott breathes out, almost without thinking. "Please claim me as yours,  _ fuck _ ,  _ please _ ."

They waste no time in throwing his legs up on their shoulders, a sharp burst of pain running through the cut on his abdomen contrasting the feeling of them sliding into his already well-fucked hole again. They lean in, pushing in deeper and nearly bending Elliott in half until they're kissing him, Elliott desperately returning the kiss. They bite his lip as they pull away, and that's gonna last, Elliot knows, everyone is going to see...

"The gods have blessed me by leading me to have you, Elliott." Bloodhound says reverently, and then they start moving.

Elliott doesn't have the force of will to muffle his sounds, a litany of breathless pleas escaping his mouth as Bloodhound fucks into him. he feels their hands on his hips, then going higher, one of them going back to tracing the runes on his chest while the other settles on his neck.

"Yes." He gasps out, letting his legs slip off Bloodhound's shoulder and wrapping them around their waist, and then Bloodhound's hand is tightening around his neck. 

The contrasting sensations leave Elliott breathless. The sharp, stinging pain of his sensitive cuts being soothed, the overwhelmingly full feeling of his lover fucking into him both fading away into a fuzz as his air flow gets restricted, leaving his body twitching desperately as Bloodhound speeds up their pace. He knows he's not going to last, and just as he feels Bloodhound's thrusts getting sharp and slower, more purposeful, they release the hold om his throat.

The rush of air sends a wave of ecstasy through him, hips shoving desperately against Bloodhounds as he reaches his climax. He whites out for a moment, his senses overwhelmed, vaguely aware of Bloodhound burying themselves deep inside him with a last few shallow thrusts, pressing their foreheads together and whimpering his name. 

He presses a soft kiss into Bloodhound's hair as they wind down, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Bloodhound reaches for the knife, thrown to the side of the bed, and uses it to cut down the rope binding Elliott's wrists. Elliott is content not to move, sighing in relief as Bloodhound gently massages around his wrist, and squeezes their hand reassuringly. Bloodhound then stands up, giving Elliott a peck on the lips as they retrieve some warm water and cloth from near the hearth, using the cloth to wash over Elliott's sticky body. Once clean, they lie down next to him, Elliott content to fall asleep cuddling them. 

"I love you." he whispers to them, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, my dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> as always i am literally willing to suck dick for feedback. Not beta'd because I'm a mess. hope u enjoyed this garbage.
> 
> title is from siegfried by frank ocean even tho it has nothing to do with the fic because i just love the song ok ok ok ok


End file.
